Nutritional compositions, such as infant formula and growing-up milks, are typically provided as loose powders, liquids, or liquid concentrates. While these forms are generally ready to mix, or in the case of liquid compositions, require no mixing, they each have disadvantages. Powdered compositions can spill, be messy to measure, and may be difficult to dispense into a vessel with a narrow opening, as is typical for many infant nursing bottles. Liquid compositions are not as convenient to transport and generally lack the same shelf life as powdered formulations. Once a sealed container of liquid formula is opened, it must be used within a short period of time or refrigerated. Moreover, oxidation of components of the composition can occur after opening, resulting in a reduced shelf-life. Additionally, liquid formulations can be subject to spilling easily during transport, and may pose difficulties during airline travel due to restrictions on permissible liquid volumes.
Still, the classical approach of using pressure and adjuvants to create compressed forms from powders is not reliable for the production of nutritional formula tablets. Nutritional formulas like infant formula powders contain fats that due to their flow properties may be squeezed out during compression, may locate at the tablet surface and limit the tablet dissolution properties. If dissolution rates are slow, this can render the compressed solid form less practical.
Accordingly, there is a need for nutritional compositions in a compressed solid form, and processes for making the same, where the mobility of the fat is controlled and restricted, and the compressed form is readily dissolvable in water.